


message failed to send

by ivyclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: misfits (08:22)John Suh: who made this gc and why is it called misfitsmisfits (12:40)Lee Jeno: now why would you send a text at 8am like anyone is awake.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	message failed to send

**Author's Note:**

> i love reading text fics so i wanted to try my hand at one!! ft the misfit boys :O  
> also i finished this the day before mark dropped his iphone 12 news so.. suspend your disbelief pls

_misfits (08:22)_

**John Suh** : who made this gc and why is it called misfits

_misfits (12:40)_

**Lee Jeno** : now why would you send a text at 8am like anyone is awake.  
  


**Liu Yangyang** : im not like other girls

 **Liu Yangyang** : im a misfit </3 i dont fit in </3 dermatologists hate me </3

 **  
John Suh** : riverdale

 **  
Mark Lee** : i made the gc !! its our nct unit name :(

 **  
Lee Taeyong** : mark we just got the announcement that misfit was happening

 **  
Jung Sungchan** : no offense but why lol

 **  
Lee Jeno** : yeah why. we already have gc

 **  
Lee Taeyong** : like more than one markie

 **  
Huang Guangheng** : theres another??

 **Huang Guangheng** : hold ON im not in any other gc :/

 **  
Liu Yangyang** : so we’re already lying to each other huh

 **  
Huang Guangheng** : gotta start em early

 **  
Mark Lee** : bc yall love to send messages nd i dont know who is talking

 **Mark Lee** : like sometimes we actually have to talk abt stuff for the cb and you folx sprinkle messages between all of it

 **Mark Lee** : like sand stuck in a shoe

 **  
Huang Guangheng** : are we between the toes

 **  
Mark Lee** : what

 **  
Huang Guangheng** : well are we

 **  
John Suh** : how many more do you have??

 **  
Mark Lee** : superm, the 127 chat, dreamies chat, 23 member demon chat, sm manager chat, yeonjun and co, and u guys now

 **Mark Lee** : rapline!

 **  
Liu Yangyang** : what about lucas

 **  
Mark Lee** : almost rapline!

 **  
Lee Jeno** : and jaem

 **  
Mark Lee** : okay! we get it !

 **  
Jung Sungchan** : yeonjun who?

 **  
Mark Lee** : 100k enemies to lovers slowburn idol soulmate

 **Mark Lee** : we're both 99z who have consistently ranked 1 in our companies as trainees

 **Mark Lee** : everyone called us monsters </3

 **  
Jung Sungchan** : uh… i meant what group

 **  
Mark Lee** : OH lol tomorrow x together

 **  
John Suh** : didnt they do the furry song

 **  
Liu Yangyang** : the What now

 **  
John Suh** : the song for furries

 **  
Liu Yangyang** : yes im asking for elaboration

 **  
John Suh** : what it says on the tin

 **John Suh** : like their fans were all barking in the pit

 **John Suh** : kinda sexy

 **  
Lee Jeno** : lets! play! forever! i just wanna be your dog!

 **  
Mark Lee** : jen that was so cute :(

 **  
Lee Jeno** : ^-^

 **  
Mark Lee** : OGUERHERGOEURGH

 **  
Liu Yangyang** : wdym enemies to lovers,, have you even spoken to him

 **  
Mark Lee** : no

 **Mark Lee** : but we will sometime eventually one day in the future we could at some point sooner or later we might :)

 **Mark Lee** : mayhaps :)

 **  
Lee Taeyong** : whats the manager chat

 **  
Huang Guangheng** : is no one going to say anything about johnny being a furry

 **  
Mark Lee** : when i have schedules nd need someone to come pick me up :/

 **  
Jung Sungchan** : can we change our names

 **Jung Sungchan** : most of my notifs are taken up by "sm ent nct mark" or "sm ent wayv hendery"

 **  
Mark Lee** : ya do what u want

_Jung Sungchan changed their name to sungchan_

_Lee Jeno changed their name to jeno_

_John Suh changed their name to suh_

_Lee Taeyong changed their name to tyong_

_Liu Yangyang changed their name to yangx2_

_Huang Guangheng changed their name to hendairy_

_Mark Lee changed their name to cark_

**jeno** : who is cark

 **  
cark** : you know

 **cark** : mark with a c

 **cark** : cark

 **  
suh** : no

 **  
yangx2** : no

 **  
tyong** : no

 **  
hendairy** : yall are really moving on huh

 **  
cark** : alright! we made some mistakes

 **  
jeno** : okay karl marx

 **jeno** : carl carks

 **  
tyong** : our mistake. we mistake

 **  
cark** : yes <3

 **cark:** no ones name includes a capital letter here just as marx intended

 **cark** : it is our mistake now

 **  
suh** : comrade

-

_Unknown number +82 29 xxxx xxxx (14:29)_

**+82 29 xxxx xxxx** : if no ones gonna call you out for your feet thing, no ones gonna mention my furry thing

 **  
+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : okay furry <3

 **+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : we r not the same… saying one thing abt toes isnt like saying barking during a song is sexy

-

_misfits (14:32)_

_hendairy sent a photo_

**hendairy** : johnny fursona reveal

 **  
suh** : why dont u have my number saved

 **  
hendairy** : lol why do you have mine?? freak,,

 **  
tyong** : does hendery even have anyones number who isnt wayv though..

 **  
yangx2** : guys he barely has wayvs numbers

 **yangx2** : like not even mine

 **yangx2** : and we text every day

 **  
jeno** : how do you remember who youre texting omg

 **jeno** : i barely remember to read my messages

 **  
cark** : Yeah I Know

 **  
hendairy** : so yall are gonna KEEP ignoring the johnny furry thing right in front of me…

 **  
yangx2** : where did u even get henderys # from

 **  
suh** : ten

 **  
tyong** : nine

 **  
cark** : eight

 **  
sungchan** : hey what are we counting down for

 **  
jeno** : seven

 **  
suh** : six

 **  
sungchan** : im shaking op what are we counting down for

-

_Unknown number +82 20 xxxx xxxx (18:55)_

**+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : is this yangyang

 **  
+82 20 xxxx xxxx** : no.

 **+82 20 xxxx xxxx** : who do you think this is

 **  
+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : obviously i thought you were yangyang lol

 **+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : dw i know who you are

 **+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : … wong xiaowin. dong kun ge. :)

 **  
+82 20 xxxx xxxx** : looks into the camera

 **  
+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : im PLAYIN!! i know its lucas ;)

_Read (19:02)_

**+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : haha dont leave me on read like this ;O)

-

_Unknown number +82 10 xxxx xxxx (19:13)_

**+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : is this one yangyang

 **  
+82 10 xxxx xxxx** : no b

 **+82 10 xxxx xxxx** : are you gonna cycle thru every number until you reach yangyang?

 **  
+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : and if i am?

-

_misfits (21:17)_

**hendairy** : yall this party blows do u guys wanna leave

 **  
yangx2** : its my party

 **  
suh** : F

 **  
tyong** : f

 **  
hendairy** : i meant go blow up the balloons !

 **hendairy** : there r so many of them aha

 **  
yangx2** : thwyre filled w helium??

 **  
hendairy:** okay well ill give them a lil sucky suck idc

 **  
suh** : slob on the knob

 **suh** : the latex will feel the same at least

 **  
sungchan** : Huh

 **  
cark** : yang, who tf brought the castella to your function

 **cark** : im literally inhaling it as we speak

 **cark** : pls tell them thx

 **  
yangx2** : brought?? no ones bringing anything this is an album release celebration??

 **yangx2** : i dont think anyone brought any castella either dude

 **  
jeno** : ya bc mark has been eating it since it came in

 **  
yangx2** : w h y kun ordered an actual cake from the bakery its untouched

 **  
cark** : im lack toast and tolerant !

 **cark** : arent u guys??

 **cark** : where r yall anyway

 **  
tyong** : no where are YOU i havent seen you or jeno at all

 **  
suh** : are u in the top floor practice room

_cark sent a photo_

**suh** : bro wtfya

 **  
jeno** : lasertron

 **  
hendairy** : WITHOUT ME

 **hendairy** : god i hate this party so much

 **  
yangx2** : Where In The Invite Said Lasertron. Tell Me Where You Saw That.

 **  
suh** : you didnt send an invitation tho

 **  
tyong** : has mark been eating some poor dudes castella this whole time

 **  
sungchan** : imagine being the six year old that finds out some college aged kid absolutely hoovered his bday cake

 **sungchan** : walking in seeing nothing but crumbs on the table and they stole one of your gifts too

 **sungchan** : and all your friends start getting mad bc they arent getting thomas the tank engine chocolate surprise

 **sungchan** : and during a game of laser tag the person who ate your cake wont stop shooting at u so you place last and the only name that shows up on the vest for who u got shot by is son goku

 **  
tyong** : ..that sounds personal

 **  
sungchan** : its not

 **  
yangx2** : can yall answer your honking phone pleas e

 **  
sungchan** : they might be in a game lol

 **  
hendairy** : A LASER TAG GAME? (!)

 **  
tyong** : probably filming with the dreamies

 **  
hendairy** : W/O ME

 **  
tyong** : yes. with the dreamies

 **  
sungchan** : was almost not going to go to yang organized party but i want cake :]

 **  
yangx2** : after we trained together n everything.. heart been broke

 **  
suh** : why not

 **suh** : its just wayv and like me and yong rn

 **  
sungchan** : bc ive never been in a room w all the wayv members

 **sungchan** : and every time i walk into one w more than two i immediately feel like how pufferfish probably feel before they get blimped

 **sungchan** : nervers

 **  
hendairy** : WHY

 **  
tyong** : maybe you shouldnt be the one asking that

 **  
sungchan** : you know like when dogs get looked at in the pet store

 **  
tyong** : what

 **  
sungchan** : i just feel like im invading

 **  
jeno** : me when i see doyoung hyung nd another dreamie that isnt me

 **  
tyong** : me when i see doyoung with another member that isnt me

 **  
suh** : damn yall are so lame

 **suh** : yearning for the same dude

 **suh** : be more original

 **  
tyong** : im pining

 **  
suh** : . how are you gonna correct me with the same damn thing

 **  
hendairy** : hnnergnegerhererh

 **hendairy** : same soup just reheated

 **  
suh** : god that could not be me

 **  
tyong** : sorry you have never wanted someone before <3

 **  
suh** : actually i want you

 **suh** : want you to cut it out <3

 **  
yangx2** : omg i really thought we were gonna be in the middle of smthn

 **  
suh** : “doyoung nd i have matching friendship rings :) they were a couple grand :) best friends forever:)”

 **suh** : vomits

 **suh** : stop it. get some help

 **  
tyong** : okay h*mophobe

 **  
cark** : isnt johnny gay

 **  
suh** : oh so now you wanna look at your phone?

 **  
yangx2** : well are you gonna answer…

 **  
suh** : .. do u really want one

 **  
yangx2** : i just dont wanna get hate crimed by you

 **  
suh** : wait 🥺 you think i would hate crime you 🥺

 **  
yangx2** : yes

 **  
tyong** : yes

 **  
cark** : yes

 **  
suh** : this feels like deja vu

 **suh** : i wont say it bc ive seen the homophobic gay joke way too many times for it to keep being funny

 **suh** : but i agree

 **  
tyong** : you agree you would hate crime us or youre a homophobic gay

 **  
suh** : yes <3

 **  
yangx2** : okay rep

 **yangx2** : sungchan are you.. gonna show up or

 **  
sungchan** : yeah im outside the door

 **  
tyong** : well,,, come in then

 **  
jeno** : vampire behavior

 **  
hendairy** : your official invitation into the wayv-erse!!

 **  
cark** : omg

 **cark** : yall know big daddy sm tried bringing me into wayv

 **cark** : like new member weishen v’s mark

 **  
yangx2** : YOURE KIDDING

 **  
jeno** : damn you hate him that bad? :/

 **  
yangx2** : \:

 **  
hendairy** : tea

 **  
cark** : he pulled me into a meeting room like

 **cark** : "hey u know we're debuting the china unit for nct"

 **cark** : and im straight sweating bullets idk chinese im so bad at it

 **  
sungchan** : u obviously turned it down right

 **  
cark** : and then he started telling me all the semantics like.. new members from trainee stockpile, debut song, contract changes

 **cark** : , im getting there

 **  
tyong** : trainee stockpile like sm has a million hidden trainees

 **  
sungchan** : they do i was there

 **  
cark** : hgehehrhrhe

 **cark** : anyway then one of the managers comes up n whispers smthn to mr ceo and he goes "aha wait"

 **cark** : AND THEY LEAVE ME IN THE ROOM.. FOR NEARLY AN HOUR.. ALONE

 **  
hendairy** : they said fuck mark we got stuff to do

 **  
cark** : mr lee sm comes back and says "sorry abt tht u can go! haha"

 **cark** : "apparently we are NOT in fact doing tht anymore haha have a nice night :)!"

 **cark** : i still debuted in wayv though sighs sm cant get enough of me

 **  
sungchan** : worm?

 **  
cark** : if u listen to regular th first "splash" is my voice :^)

 **  
jeno** : yes.. thats how the song goes

 **  
cark** : if you listen to regular chinese version the first “splash” is my voice :)

 **  
yangx2** : how do you even sleep at night being involved in so many things

 **  
cark** : successfully

 **  
tyong** : so youre gonna lie like that to all of us

 **  
cark** : okay !! gonna out me like that i see u !!

 **cark** : sometimes i get night terrors about being unable to perform well !!

 **cark** : i cant fully relax unless its written into the schedule that we are doing smthn relaxing !!

 **cark** : i havent slept a full 8hrs in maybe 5 years!!

 **cark** : we're moving on !! :D

 **  
yangx2** : . ok

 **yangx2** : um.

 **  
hendairy** : anyone else feeling pressured in this chilis tonight

-

_short mork (01:34)_

**long john** : wait mark can you even see this 🥺🥺

 **  
short mork** : see what

 **  
long john** : omg you couldnt even get the full extent of my sincerity

 **long john** : platos cave

-

_misfits (23:05)_

**hendairy** : hey

 **hendairy** : lucas gav me sum of his

 **hendairy** : wow

 **hendairy** : its better than b4

 **  
suh** : ?? some of his what

 **  
hendairy** : . lettuce

 **  
tyong** : why do you guys have separate fridges lol

**hendairy** : yeh haha why is tht. hm

 **  
suh:** wya

 **  
hendairy** : dorms

 **hendairy** : come pet my cat he soo kind

 **hendairy** : gentil

 **hendairy** : theres another >:O omg come pet them both

 **  
suh** : im here let me in

 **  
hendairy** : m petting my catS >:( can u wait

 **  
suh** : u just told me to come pet ur cats

 **  
hendairy** : well if u knock harder sum1 will answer

 **hendairy** : is been 10 min since i heard the door open wya

 **  
suh** : lucas

 **  
cark** : ur hanging out? :( i wanna join

 **  
suh** : then come here

 **  
cark** : cant</3 dreamies have me tied up

 **  
suh** : wait ure tied up

 **suh** : xan u send me a pic

 **suh** : jeno can u send me tje pic

 **  
jeno** : pay me

 **  
hendairy** : nawt my moot being horny on main

 **  
yangx2** : its the lettuce

 **yangx2** : iguana

 **  
tyong** : sobbing god what are you saying

 **  
jeno** : WHY did johnny actually send me ₩50,000 i was joshing you

 **  
suh** : who s josh

 **  
hendairy** : i keep reading cark as cake lol

 **hendairy** : humgry

 **  
suh** : mark cake

 **suh** : god hes alwayd double cheeked up,, throw it back jus once

 **suh** : for a starving lad

 **suh** : i jsust wanna

 **  
cark** : ,, wanna what

 **  
suh** : fu

 **suh** : forgot

 **  
cark** : well unforget i want to know

 **  
yangx2** : omg mark are you thick, fill in the blank

 **  
suh** : yes ma’am hes SO thick

 **suh** : jen agrees he sent me w50000 after that text

 **suh** : mesajie

 **  
jeno** : ?:)??

 **  
cark** : mmm no i think i wanna hear him say it

 **  
hendairy** : NAWT oomf flirting with my moot on the tl !!

 **  
tyong** : WHAT DOES THST MEAN

 **  
suh** : memory

 **suh** : pm mark

-

_short mork (23:46)_

**long john** : wanna eat ur ass

_You can no longer send messages to this number_

-

_misfits (23:48)_

**suh** : UNBLOCK ME

 **  
cark** : no <3

 **  
yangx2** : why were yall whispering

 **  
jeno** : omg were you sharing secrets

 **  
yangx2** : what happened in there!!

 **  
suh** : u saif u wanted 2 knoww >:(

 **suh** : mark pls im begin

 **  
cark** : okay. beg

 **  
hendairy** : lol are u crying

 **hendairy** : i can hear u frm the living room

 **  
cark** : HES CRYING ?

 **  
hendairy** : hey if u are crying can you pipe down, ure scaring my cat

 **hendairy** : o

 **hendairy** : he jus got quieter

 **hendairy** : cry shy

 **hendairy** : bars

 **  
sungchan** : hes probably also pee shy

 **  
jeno** : arent you

 **  
sungchan** : should i be

 **sungchan** : im in nct now im not afraid of anything

 **sungchan** : not when neo got my back culture tingz tech tech on my mind

 **  
jeno** : wow… facts…

 **  
yangx2** : wait that kinda hits

 **yangx2** : maybe youre onto something

 **  
hendairy** : me to my sleep paralysis demon: neo got mt back culture thangs

 **hendairy** : do ur sleep demons big spoon u or littlespoon

 **  
sungchan** : big

 **  
tyong** : big

 **  
jeno** : littol

 **  
cark** : mine likes to sit next to me and not let me fall asleep in my own room

 **cark** : his name is hyuck

 **  
hendairy** : lol like heech

 **hendairy** : donhg

 **hendairy** : haecham

 **  
tyong** : johnny really dipped huh

 **  
yangx2** : ethnic intimidation

 **  
jeno** : AEHERGEHREH

 **  
sungchan** : mark hurt his feelings like that

 **sungchan** : u wanna kiss him soo bad

 **  
suh** : yeah

 **  
sungchan** : oh

 **sungchan** : didnt think you would admit it

 **  
yangx2** : didnt think hed come back just to admit it lmao

 **  
tyong** : johnny: ive never pined for anyone in my LIFE, doie and yong?? atrocious

 **tyong** : also johnny: markly wont kiss me :(( he blocked me bc i said i wanna eat his fat ass :((

 **tyong** : bottom feeder

 **  
yangx2** : yes megan thee stallion speak your shit !

 **  
jeno** : his ass is kinda fat tho :/

 **  
suh** : u just called him doie inthe gc… and u expect me not 2 b mean

 **  
tyong** : uh yeah!!

 **tyong** : treat others the way you want to be treated!!

 **  
suh** : yeh so y arent you people bein g more mean 2 me

 **  
hendairy** : degradation kink

 **  
suh** : shutt he fuck up

 **  
tyong** : says the dude who hasnt closed his mouth all night

 **tyong** : dumbass

 **  
hendairy** : no!!

 **hendairy** : he likes that!!

 **  
suh** : HSHUT UP

-

_short mork (02:09)_

**short mork** : were you really crying

 **  
long john** : omg ure back i missed u

 **long john** : ignor ewhat i said abt the ass eating

 **long john** : unless youre like int that ill eat yohr ass for you fr

 **long john** : WAIT yes i did cry </3

 **long john** : need booboo kiss

 **long john** : will u kiss th homie gn pl s

_Read (02:13)_

**long john** : faded in ym lastsong

**-**

_misfits (11:20)_

**jeno** : markie are you in the dorms

 **  
cark** : no im w superm

 **cark** : out here w my crew

 **  
tyong** : matter fact the troupe

 **  
cark** : tryna get the loot swerving on u fools

 **  
tyong** : never hitting snooze

 **  
cark** : she wanna ride she wanna die so i said where

 **cark** : come inside ill change your life bettr prepare

 **  
yangx2** : isnt it she wanna ride she wanna fly why does she wanna die

 **  
cark** : bc im she

 **  
yangx2** : i was watching a show nd they had clips of wolf exo in it but they blurred out luhan kris n taos face

 **yangx2** : am suing for emotional damage

 **  
sungchan** : felt

 **  
suh** : exo were wolves??

 **  
hendairy** : watch out here comes the furry

 **  
cark** : why jeno

 **cark** : :O did you need me

 **  
jeno** : no i was jus bored

 **jeno** : its okay ill hang out with taeil ^-^

 **  
sungchan** : mark is so coveted.. surfing pikachu pokemon card

 **sungchan** : except mr ceo is also collecting

 **sungchan** : what if your pokemon cards dont wanna get played so they put themselves back into the deck

 **  
yangx2** : he says im sick of this and disappears halfway through the photobook

 **yangx2** : you see him walking out of the studio nd they put it into the album as one of his solo shots

 **  
tyong** : mark is the marshal of sm ent

 **  
suh** : no hes not FUCK the police

 **  
tyong** : MARSHAL ANIMAL CROSSING *!?Q£$%$£#!!#%

 **  
hendairy** : the small white bitch?

 **  
suh** : mark isnt white

 **  
tyong** : THE SQU

 **tyong** : ARE YOU O

 **tyong** : if you see me swallowing flour, mind your own business

 **  
suh** : if you see me watching taeyong choke on flour from a distance, mind your own business

 **  
hendairy** : vape cloud

 **  
cark** : taeyong literally went to lay down omg

 **  
tyong** : im having agita.

 **tyong** : do not bother me

 **  
yangx2** : what if its doyoung bothering you

 **  
tyong** : I Pretend i Do Not See It

 **  
suh** : is it bc you know he likes jeno more :/

 **  
jeno** : :>

 **  
tyong** : dont Tell me that he likes jeno more i am well aware

 **tyong** : if you see jeno in doyoungs lap, do not text me. i already know

 **  
hendairy** : what if he actually likes u more

 **  
tyong** : then,,, i am aware

 **  
jeno** : :<

 **jeno** : markie invite doyoungie hyung :(( i wanna ask him :((m

 **  
cark** : :O hmmm

 **  
tyong** : absolutely not

 **  
jeno** : why :(

 **  
tyong** : unfair advantage :(

 **  
suh** : damn when yall have matching cartier rings

 **suh** : question mark noise

 **suh** : that dont add up

 **  
tyong** : please mark.. no

 **  
cark** : mark.. yes

_cark added Kim Doyoung_

**tyong** : whore

 **  
sungchan** : … WHEN HES RIGHT HERE

 **  
jeno** : !! hyong!!

 **  
Kim Doyoung** : yes what jen

 **Kim Doyoung** : why am i in this chat

 **  
cark** : do you love taeyongie hyung or jeno more

_Kim Doyoung left the chat_

**hendairy** : there you have it!!

 **hendairy** : he hates you both!

 **  
jeno** : >:O

-

_mom doie (13:22)_

**son jeno ^^** : do you like me or taeyong hyung :(

 **son jeno ^^** : hendery said you hate us both equally bc u left the chat :(

 **  
mom doie** : yes i love you jen

-

_misfits (13:23)_

_jeno sent a photo_

**jeno** : :]

 **  
hendairy** : wait omg jeno i was joking

 **hendairy** : omg !! doyoung hyung is gonna kill me

 **  
sungchan** : taeyong hyung..

 **sungchan** : youre competing against someone whose contact names are mom and son..

 **  
tyong** : damn i can call doyoung mom too!!

 **  
suh** : FREAK

 **  
hendairy** : says the furry

 **  
suh** : Will You Ever Let That Go

 **  
hendairy** : not until someone else acknowledges it

 **hendairy** : i cant die on this hill by myself

 **  
suh** : well youre about to

 **  
hendairy** : laughs nervously what does that mean

 **hendairy** : johnny whaf does that mean

-

_Unknown number +82 11 xxxx xxxx (13:44)_

**+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : haha hey if johnny or doyoung knocks on the door dont open it

 **  
+82 11 xxxx xxxx** : why…

 **  
+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : something bad might happen to me

 **+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : OH Y YMG OD

 **+82 44 xxxx xxxx** : NOO WHO RLT HIM IN

-

_misfits (13:50)_

**yangx2** : why do i hear screaming lol

 **yangx2** : wuhapen

_hendairy left the chat_

**sungchan** : o

 **  
cark** : omg hendery got got

 **  
tyong** : well are you gonna add him back

 **  
cark** : aha

 **cark** : am i

 **cark** : :)

 **  
tyong** : :/

 **  
cark** : :/

_cark added Huang Guangheng_

_Huang Guangheng changed their name to hendairy_

**cark** : about to give u all admin rights.. diy add your own pals im tired

 **  
hendairy** : JOHNNY ATTACKED ME

 **  
yangx2** : shit, without me?

 **  
hendairy** : .

 **hendairy** : can u be more sympathetic

 **  
yangx2** : no i cannot <3

 **  
sungchan** : well you didnt die

 **  
suh** : facts

 **  
hendairy** : okay First of all, bitch

 **  
jeno** : First ??

 **jeno** : theres gonna be more ??

 **  
hendairy** : Wow i hate it here

 **hendairy** : dont stream resonance

 **  
suh** : thats your paycheck too

 **  
hendairy** : okay stream wayv nectar

 **hendairy** : also stream nct u misfit but only from 1:17-1:25

**Author's Note:**

> if you didnt know, marshal's korean name is jjunie... like yeonjunie... hah
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ivyclvb)


End file.
